


Undercover

by BigLeoSis



Series: Skinny Steve & Winter Soldier [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Phil is back, Phil is not dead, Undercover Mission
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will be 'explicit' in the later chapters<br/>Wer crossdressing nicht mag und ein Problem damit hatte, sollte die Fic besser nicht lesen!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Will be 'explicit' in the later chapters  
> Wer crossdressing nicht mag und ein Problem damit hatte, sollte die Fic besser nicht lesen!!

**Undercover | 01**

 

"Steven ..." seufzte Natasha genervt. "Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, in diesen Schuhen zu gehen! Ich schaffe das schließlich auch!"

 

Ich warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu und versuchte das Gleichgewicht in diesen verdammten Highheels zu halten.

Warum hatte ich mich auch bitte darauf eingelassen?

Eine Undercover - Mission mit Phil Coulson ...

 

Phil Coulson, dem neuen Direktor von SHIELD, Captain America Fanboy und der von Loki ermordet worden war.

Es hatte ein großes Chaos gegeben, als er eines Morgens einfach in den Tower marschiert war. Und es hatte einiges zu erklären gegeben von seiner Seite. Tony und Bruce misstrauten ihm, Natasha war sauer gewesen und war einfach gegangen, gefolgt von Clint ...

Wie ich im Nachhinein erfahren hatte, waren Clint und Phil damals ein Paar gewesen und es musste Clint das Herz brechen, dass Phil ihm das nicht gesagt hatte, ihm nicht genug vertraute, um ihm zu sagen, dass er noch am Leben war.

 

**=*=**

 

_Steve hatte sich in Ruhe noch Coulsons Erklärung angehört. Was SHIELD ihm angetan hatte, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Danach war er schweigend aufgestanden, Buckys Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet._

_"Was hast du vor Stevie?" fragte er leise, lenkte somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sie._

_"Ich gehe zu Clint ..."_

_"Nein ... Steve ... das geht uns nichts an," erklärte Bucky ruhig, merkte aber sofort, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, als er Steves harten Blick bemerkte._

_"Es geht uns sehr wohl etwas an. Clint ist unser Freund. Er war auch für mich da, als es mir nach dem Vorfall nicht gut ging. Ebenso wie Natasha. Sie sind Familie Bucky!"_

_Bucky schloss Steves Hand kurz in seine ein, zog ihn zu einem schnellen Kuss zu sich, ehe er Steve seines Weges gehen ließ._

_Steve wusste, dass er Clint nicht in seinem Appartement finden würde und fuhr mit dem Aufzug in die oberste Etage des Towers, wo er ausstieg und die letzten Treppen zum Dach nach oben stieg. Die Tür war angelehnt und Steve schlüpfte nach draußen. Er wurde von eiskaltem Wind begrüßt und verfluchte sich innerlich, weil er keine Jacke mitgenommen hatte._

_Er musste sich kurz umsehen, ehe er Clint entdeckte, der am Rand des Gebäudes saß und nach unten auf New Yorks Straßen blickte. Steve zog den Pullover enger um sich und ging zu seinem Freund, setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden._

_Clint würdigte ihn keines Blickes, als ob Steve für ihn unsichtbar war._

_Aber der Blonde kannte dieses Verhalten. Er hatte es damals nicht anders gemacht, er hatte Natasha und Clint ignoriert, als sie auf ihn aufgepasst hatten, während Bucky weg war. Er würde bestimmt reden, wenn er soweit war._

_Steve konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, ehe Clints Kopf sich in seine Richtung drehte._

_"Ich habe das nicht geträumt, oder Steve? Das da unten war wirklich Phil ..."_

_Steve nickte. Es war kein Traum. Es war vielleicht, als ob man aus einem Albtraum erwachen würde. Steve hatte Coulson gemocht, auch wenn er ihm ein wenig verrückt vorgekommen war zu anfangs. Er hatte schließlich alles gesammelt, was mit Captain America zu tun gehabt hatte._

_Clint seufzte laut, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die kühle Eisenstange._

_"Ich habe mir in den letzten Jahren nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als das er wieder kommt ... das es einfach nur ein böser Albtraum gewesen war. Und jetzt ... ich bin verwirrt Steve ... zutiefst verwirrt. Und ich kann nicht einmal sagen, welche Gefühle ich für Phil empfinde." Clint hatte seine Augen geschlossen. "Ich bin so wütend auf ihn ... und enttäuscht ... aber tief in meinem Inneren fühle ich noch immer diese unendliche Liebe ..."_

_Steve wusste genau, was Clint meinte. Es war ihm nicht anders gegangen, als er Bucky damals zum ersten Mal als Winter Soldier auf dieser Brücke gesehen hatte. Er hatte auch all das gefühlt und er hatte auch tiefen Hass empfunden, auf Hydra, auf Zola, auf alle die Bucky das angetan hatten ..._

_"Wie hast du das nur geschafft Steve ... wie ... wie hast du das alles geschafft?"_

_Clint öffnete seine Augen und sah zu seinem ehemaligen Kameraden auf, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte._

_"Ich weiß es nicht Clint. Aber ich denke, dass meine Liebe zu Bucky einfach immer größer war, als alles Andere was ich gefühlt habe. Ich habe Zeit gebraucht ... und als er da war, als unsere Mission schief gegangen war und er da war, als ich aufwachte wusste ich einfach, dass alles gut werden würde. Er war schließlich zu mir nach Hause gekommen."_

_"Phil ist auch nach Hause gekommen," flüsterte Clint._

_"Das ist er," bestätigte Steve ihm. "Aber niemand wird erwarten, dass du ihn nach dieser Aktion mit offenen Armen empfängst. Ihr solltet vielleicht erst einmal miteinander reden ... alles klären, was da so zwischen euch steht."_

_Clint lachte leise. "Du findest immer die richtigen Worte Cap."_

_Steve lachte laut. "Ich bin 95 ... ich muss die richtigen Worte finden oder?"_

 

**=*=**

 

Und jetzt stand ich in unserem Appartement und versuchte in diesen verdammten Schuhen zu laufen.

Natasha war in dieser Sache gnadenlos und ich verfluchte mich innerlich, warum ich Strike Team Delta wieder zusammen gebracht hatte. Und warum Bucky und ich jetzt einen Platz darin gefunden hatten.

 

_"Ihr seid die Einzigen, die sie nicht sofort als Avengers erkennen werden," hatte Natasha ruhig erklärt._

 

Es gab Gerüchte, dass in einem nahen Hotel ein 0-8-4 gab und das SHIELD unbedingt haben wollte. Und da ich, _*laut Natasha und Maria*_ , die passenden Züge hatte, fiel es mir zu Agent Coulson dabei zu begleiten.

In hohen Schuhen und einem Kleid …

 

„Komm schon Steven, du wirst es wohl schaffen, ein paar Schritte allein zu gehen! Phil wird nicht dauernd an deiner Seite sein,“ grollte Natasha.

 

Bucky, welcher auf dem Sofa saß, versuchte seit einer geraumen Weile sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, während er uns amüsiert beobachtete.

Ich war zu einhundert Prozent gewillt, ihm beim nächsten Mal einen meiner Schuhe an den Kopf zu werfen. Mit aller Wucht, die ich aufbringen konnte!

Aber Natasha hatte Recht! Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, in diesen verdammten Schuhen zu laufen! Millionen Frauen schafften es immerhin auch täglich.

 

Ich straffte meinen Rücken, rollte meinen Kopf von links nach rechts, ehe ich mich auf wackligen Beinen in Natashas Richtung bewegte.

Es klappte auch ganz gut, bis zu dem Moment, als Clint zur Tür rein platzte und mich aus meiner Konzentration riss.

Ich stolperte über meine eigenen Beine und krachte ungalant zu Boden.

Natasha stöhnte tief auf, Bucky brach erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus und Clint sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

 

"Nicht sehr elegant Cap, wirklich nicht," kommentierte der Schütze das Geschehene.

 

Buckys Lachen wurde noch lauter und auch an Natashas Lippen zuckte es verdächtig.

 

Ich grummelte nur vor mich hin, während ich wieder versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen. Clint wandte sich in der Zwischenzeit seiner ehemaligen Partnerin zu.

 

"Phil will uns sehen. Eine letzte Besprechung für morgen Abend."

 

Natasha warf mir einen kalkulierenden Blick zu. "Du übst weiter Steve. Und wenn ich zurück bin, will ich das du darin rennen kannst. James," Sie wandte sich an Bucky. "Du überwachst Steve!"

 

Bucky nickte ihr lachend zu, ehe sie Clint zum Fahrstuhl folgte.

Ich sah ihnen finster hinterher, während ich mich an unserer Küchenzeile festhielt. Nachdem sich die Aufzugtüren geschlossen hatten, ließ ich meinen Anker los und balancierte mich wieder aus.

Bucky war von seinem Platz aufgestanden und winkte mich fröhlich zu sich. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten gewürgt.

Ich schaffte fast 10 crashfreie Schritte, ehe mich das Gleichgewicht wieder im Stich ließ und ich mich beinahe auf den Boden setzte. Und als Buckys Lippen erneut ein Prusten verließ, riss mir der Geduldsfaden und ich warf einen Schuh nach ihm.

Mein 'noch'-Freund duckte sich weg, ehe er seine Hände ergeben hob, die Handflächen in meine Richtung und er langsam auf mich zukam.

 

"Hey ... hey Stevie, es tut mir Leid. Ehrlich! Aber es sieht einfach ulkig aus."

 

Ich sah ihn finster an, während ich wieder soliden Boden unter meinem linken Fuß spürte.

Bucky trat vorsichtig vor mich, ehe er meine Hände in seine nahm und sie an seine Lippen führte.

Ich schnaufte erbost durch die Nase aus, denn das machte es nicht wirklich besser. Mit einem Kuss war es einfach nicht getan und Bucky schien das zu bemerken.

 

Er ließ meine rechte Hand los & legte sie an meine Wange, strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über meine Augenbraue, die schon in eine schöne Form gebracht worden war.

 

"Es tut mir Leid Steve," hauchte er noch einmal gegen meine Lippen.

 

Ich konnte Bucky nicht wirklich lange böse sein und ich küsste ihn sanft.

 

"Hilf mir," forderte ich ihn auf.

 

Bucky holte meinen zweiten Schuh zurück und ging vor mir auf die Knie, um mir wieder hinein zu helfen.

 

**=*=**

 

Als Natasha wieder kam, lagen Bucky und ich auf dem Sofa und mein Freund massierte meine geschundenen Füße. Ich hatte einen Arm über meine Augen gelegt und stöhnte immer wieder leise, wenn Bucky einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt in meinen Fußsohlen erwischte.

Ich verstand noch immer nicht, wie Frauen das den ganzen Tag über aushalten konnten. Das war doch Wahnsinn.

 

Die Rothaarige lehnte sich über den Rücken des Sofas und zog meinen Arm am Ärmel meines Pullovers nach oben. Ihre Augenbraue war nach oben gewandert.

 

„Und?“ fragte sie fordernd.

 

„Er kann es!“ versicherte ihr Bucky und Natasha ließ meinen Arm wieder sinken.

 

Doch sie verließ uns nicht, so wie ich gehofft hatte, sondern kam um das Sofa herum und zog mich in die Höhe. Ich stöhnte erneut leise auf, als meine Füße den Boden berührten. Sie betrachtete mich von oben bis unten.

 

„So können wir dich auf keinen Fall mit Phil schicken. Es ist noch einiges zu machen,“ kommentierte sie mein Erscheinungsbild.

 

„Was ist denn noch zu machen?“ fragte ich genervt, als ich mein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

 

„Vertrau mir Steve … du wirst grandios aussehen, wenn wir mit dir fertig sind.“

 

„Irgendwie bezweifle ich das …“ murmelte ich leise.

 

„Nat ...“ mischte sich nun Bucky ein, als er aufstand und sich neben mich stellte. „Es sind noch gut zwei Tage, bis zu dem Einsatz. Gönn Steve doch ein wenig Zeit zum verschnaufen. Er hat heute fleißig geübt und ihm tut alles weh!“

 

Wie sehr ich ihn doch gerade in diesem Moment liebte.

Ich ließ mich müde in Buckys Seite fallen und er schloss seinen Arm fest um mich. Heute war einer dieser Tage, an denen ich das Serum sehr vermisste.

 

Natasha sah noch immer zweifelnd auf Bucky, doch ich konnte erkennen, dass sie kurz davor war sich geschlagen zu geben. Und als ich meine Arme nun um Buckys Mitte schlang, seufzte sie ergeben.

 

„Herrgott nochmal. Als ob wir ihn quälen würden Barnes! Es wären doch nur seine Haare gewesen und ein kleiner Make-Up Test. Mehr nicht. Er darf auch sitzen!“

 

Ich spürte, wie sich Buckys Arm noch stärker um mich schloss. „Nein!“ sagte er fest. „Steve bleibt heute hier in der Wohnung. Ich werde ihm jetzt ein warmes Bad einlassen und ihn verwöhnen! Ihr könnt morgen weitermachen.“

 

Natasha sah finster zu Bucky. „Na gut … aber nur heute. Und ich werde ihn morgen früh holen!“

 

Sie sah mit einem drohenden Blick in meine Richtung, ehe sie sich umdrehte und verschwand.

Ich verstand ja wirklich, dass dieser Einsatz wichtig war und das ich gut dazu passte. Aber Natasha zehrte an meinen Nerven … die ganze Situation zehrte an mir.

 

Erst als sich die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen, wagte ich es einen Blick über Buckys Schulter zu werfen und atmete tief durch. Buckys Finger strichen beruhigend über meine Seite und er küsste meine Schläfe, was mir ein leichtes Summen entlockte.

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir jetzt wirklich ein wunderbares, warmes Bad einlasse und uns dann etwas schönes koche?“

 

Erneut kam ein zustimmender Laut über meine Lippen. Ein schönes warmes Bad und danach ein gutes Essen … aber eigentlich wollte ich jetzt nicht, dass Bucky mich allein ließ. Ich sehnte mich im Moment sehr nach ihm. Auch wenn er mich heute morgen ziemlich wütend gemacht hatte.

Ich ließ meine Finger über Buckys Brust gleiten, ehe ich zu ihm aufsah. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen und er beugte sich zu mir runter, um einen Kuss auf meine Lippen zu hauchen.

 

„Woran denkst du Stevie?“ fragte er mich.

 

Meine Hand legte sich an Buckys Wange und ich küsste ihn noch einmal sanft.

 

„Daran, dass du mich jetzt in die Wanne begleitest und wenn du mich dann in einem flauschigen Bademantel und einer weichen Decke auf dem Sofa liegen hast, dann darfst du gern einen Lieferservice anrufen, um uns Thai zu bestellen. Und während wir auf unser Essen warten, können wir kuscheln. Und wenn wir dann gegessen haben, dann möchte ich mit dir ins Bett und in deine Arme gekuschelt einschlafen …“

 

Auf Buckys Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Du weißt schon, dass das alles ziemlich schnulzig ist oder?“ fragte er, doch in Buckys Augen funkelte das gewisse Etwas. „Aber das ist gerade mal gut genug.“

 

Bucky schlang nun beide Arme um mich und trug mich ins Badezimmer. Mein Kopf lag an seiner Schulter und ich atmete ruhig seinen Duft ein.

Es war das erste Mal, dass wir ein paar Tage voneinander getrennt wären.

Und es war das erste Mal, dass ich es war, der weg war und Bucky auf mich warten musste.

Und obwohl Natasha, Clint und Bucky mit nach Washington kommen würden, so würde ich meine Zeit doch mit Phil verbringen, um unsere Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten.

 

Bucky stellte mich auf den Boden des Badezimmers und ließ das Wasser warm werden, ehe er den Stöpsel reinmachte und den Badezusatz dazu gab. Ich schälte mich aus meinen Joggingklamotten und ging dann zur Wanne, um darauf zu warten, dass endlich genügend Wasser darin war.

Buckys Hand legte sich an meine Hüfte, als er neben mich trat und ich streckte mich ein wenig, um ihn küssen zu können.

 

„Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen Steve. Es sind nur drei Tage in Washington, wenn alles gut geht. Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt.“


End file.
